muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
I Believe I Can Fly
I Believe I Can Fly – singel amerykańskiego piosenkarza R&B R. Kelly. Jest on także autorem tekstu oraz producentem. Piosenka była głównym utworem w filmie Kosmiczny mecz. Tekst piosenki I used to think that I could not go on and life was nothing but an awful song But now I know the meaning of true Love I'm leaning on the Everlasting Arms If I can see it then I can do it If I just believe it there's nothing to it I believe I can fly I believe I can touch the sky I think about it every night and day Spread my wings and fly away I believe I can soar I see me runnin' through that open door I believe I can fly I believe I can fly I believe I can fly See, I was on the verge of breaking down Sometimes silence can seem so loud There are miracles in life I must achieve But first I know it starts inside of me Oh, if I can see it (whoo!) then I can be it If I just believe it there's nothin' to it I believe I can fly I believe I can touch the sky I think about it every night and day Spread my wings and fly away I believe I can soar I see me runnin' through that open door I believe I can fly I believe I can fly... whoo! Oh, I believe I can fly Hey, Cause I believe in You Ohhhhhh If I can see it then I can do it If I just believe it there's nothin' to it. I believe I can fly... whoo! I believe I can touch the sky I think about it every night and day Spread my wings and fly away I believe I can soar See me runnin' through that open door I believe I can fly (I can fly!) I believe I can fly (I can fly!) I believe I can fly If I just spread my wings (I can fly!) I can fly (I can fly!) I can fly (I can fly!) I can fly (I can fly!) Hey, if I just spread my wings I can fly... (I can fly!) whoo!! (I can fly!) fly... Tłumaczenie tekstu Myślałem, że nie przetrwam I życie było niczym więcej niż okropną piosenka Ale teraz znam znaczenie prawdziwej miłości Leżę we właściwych ramionach Jeśli mogę to zobaczyć Wtedy mogę to zrobić Jeśli tylko uwierzę To nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie Wierzę że mogę latać Wierzę że mogę tknąć nieba Myślę o tym każdego dnia i nocy Rozkładam skrzydła i odlatuję Wierzę, że mogę szybować Widzę siebie biegnjące go przez otwarte drzwi Wierzę że mogę latać Wierzę że mogę latać Wierzę że mogę latać Widzisz, byłem na skraju załamania Czasem cisza wydaje się taka głośna Są cuda w życiu, do których muszę dążyć Ale wiem, żę to zaczyna się wewnątrz mnie Oh jeśli widzę to (whoo!) Wtedy mogę się takim stać Jeśli w to uwierzę To nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie Wierzę że mogę latać Wierzę że mogę dotknąć nieba Myślę o tym każdego dnia i nocy Rozkładam skrzydła i odlatuję Wierzę, że mogę szybować Widzę siebie wybiegającego przez otwarte drzwi Wierzę że mogę latać Wierzę że mogę latać Wierzę że mogę latać Hey bo wierzę w Ciebie Ohhhhhh Oh jeśli widzę to Wtedy mogę tym być Jeśli w to uwierzę Nic do tego nie ma Wierzę że mogę latać Wierzę że mogę dotknąć nieba Myślę o tym każdego dnia i nocy Rozkładam skrzydła i odlatuję Wierzę, że mogę szybować Widzę siebie wybiegającego przez otwarte drzwi Ja latam Ja latam Ja latam Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single